


Changing Dimensions!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Crowley are hunting a key that will allow them to escape their current world and jump into a new reality of their choice.Sam has decided to talk Crowley into working with him with the promise of taking the king with him...What does this reality have in store for them?Can Crowley be trusted to work with him? What kind of partnership will come of it?





	Changing Dimensions!

“Sam what in the Hell are you doing?” Dean asked in shock when he walked into the dungeon to find Sam on the floor surrounded by books and a laptop in front of him while Crowley's watching with curiosity.

Sam only glanced up briefly. “Hunting something. The thing I'm hunting is very hard to find cause it's never in the same place for long but you can track it cause it cause mysterious phenomenons, wherever this thing is you will also find a lot of reaper and demon activity..because demons are very attracted to the power it gives off. They're drawn to it like moths to blame so anyplace that has a high level of both reaper and demon activity that's where I'm sure I'll find what I'm looking for.”

Dean looked out at the messy house “what are you looking for though?”

Sam sighed “I can't talk about it cause you'll stop me and this is something I really want and will stop at nothing to find it. I believe I do know where it is but there's a couple snags..it's being guarded no matter where it is by an angel and a demon with a pretty massive hellhound named Cerberus.”

“Wait isn't that the Greek hellhound that Hercules once fought .” Dean asked.

“Yup, and the deadly part of this thing Is it has three massive heads.” Sam admits.

“Sounds like you're looking for death of you're trying to get past three major dicks.”

“Actually I have a small idea about the demon guard...he's a demon so the only thing I really need to find out is who this particular demon is loyal too Abaddon or Crowley. If I can control the demon the demon will control the dog...the hard now is dealing with the angel.”

Dean shrugged “if you won't tell me what it's guarding can you at least let me help you find it? Tell me at least what this thing does.”

“Sorry Dean if I tell you, I'd never be allowed near the thing.” He responded.

Dean sighed fine “I can at least help you figure out your angel problem.”

“No need cause I'm going to take Cas with me or at least the angel blade. If worst case scenario happens and the demon is with Abaddon then I can just kill him to get what I want and I'll wear those hellhound glasses to kill Cerberus.”

He stands and puts a paper in front of Crowley “alright Crowley I'll give you a walk around the neighborhood if you will only just sign this paper it isn't a contract all it's doing is telling the demon that's guarding what I want to let me pass...if the demon believes his king is backing me then he should let me in without an issue and will probably even control fluffy.”

Crowley looked at the paper reading it first before finally nodding.

“Deal one little walk around the block and I'll sign it.” Crowley agreed.

Outside away from Dean Crowley looked at Sam.

“You're looking for the Key aren't you..the AU Key!”

Sam looked at Crowley and nods “yes, I want to use it and leave this reality it's already screwed to hell I can find one that had a better outcome and become a part of that one. “

Crowley nodded “sounds cool, Crowley I brought you here so I can make a deal with you out of my brothers hearing. If you help me get this key, I will take you to that reality with me and together you and I can reshape a new reality. No more chains for you and I get my family back. Only here's the addition to this deal if I take you with me you have to promise you won't go on some killing spree killing the family I'm trying to get back...no turning the reality into the same as this one.”

Crowley looked at Sam surprised “you mean you want to take me?”

“Yes I can only take one other person with me but you see you're king of hell here and I want to have you be king of hell there too.”

Crowley smiles “you got a deal I'm willing to help you. “

“Good then I'll take you to my car. No funny business one more bargain I'll take these cuffs off if you promise to not disappear, try to kill me or double cross me in anyway, you have to swear your going to actually help me.”

“Of course Sam I always keep my bargains.” Crowley responded. 

Once in the car Sam released Crowley from his cuffs and drove towards Gaffigahn, Utah as Sam sings carry on my wayward son along with the radio.


End file.
